


Leave us alone!

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Angst?, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Junmyeon, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon and Baekhyun came back from hanging out until something happened...





	Leave us alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Another story!! Yayyyy ❤️ i hope you guys like this :)

(Warning: They both get rape i'm dying)  
Suho and Baekhyun went to a restaurant to hang out and eat. After they was done, it was dark already and people already went home.  
Meanwhile....

There were two mans that were named Sehun And Chanyeol. They were in a dark alleyway doing nothing but hanging around.

One of them sighed which was Chanyeol "Aish...I'm very bored. Wanna do something fun? Chanyeol smirked. Sehun nodded. Sehun was looking for someone to have fun with and he did.

Sehun smirked as he saw two feminine boys which were Suho and Baekhyun. Chanyeol sighed "You found?" Sehun smirked and nodded. He pointed at the two boys and Chanyeol smirked "Those boys look super cute. Shall we?" Sehun nodded and they both snuck behind them.

Suho and Baekhyun was nervous "B-Baekhyun do you t-think we're being f-followed?" He nodded. They both yelped when they felt pairs of arms around their waist.

They turned to see who the mans were and they saw Sehun and Chanyeol. Sehun's arms were around Suho's waist and Chanyeol's arms were around Baekhyun's waist.

"And just where ya'll going, beauties..?" Chanyeol chuckled darkly and smirked. They both gulped "W-We were g-going home..p-please let us g-go..!" Suho stuttered as he was trying to get out of sehun's grip but sehun's grip was way stronger.

Baekhyun tried too and he was weak "S-Stop!" He pleaded. Sehun and Chanyeol smirked. They took them to the dark alleyway and threw them on the floor.

Suho and Baekhyun was scared. It was like their souls came out of their bodies. They were paled as Sehun And Chanyeol smirked at them. Sehun ripped Suho's shirt. Suho yelped "S-Stop!" Baekhyun was terrified and Angry that Suho was being hurt. "Stop...!!" 

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's chin and kissed him so rough. After that, He slapped Baekhyun. "No! Don't..! Don't hurt him! I don't care if you do anything to me..." Suho pleaded as he put his head down. Sehun smirked "Well, if that's the case, then, let the fun start." Sehun quickly took off his pants and pulled out his large member. Suho's eyes widened "N-No way...That w-won't fit...!" Sehun scoffed and smirked "Well, we're gonna make it fit." He shoved it in his mouth. Suho gagged and tried to take it out but he couldn't because Sehun held his head. Suho bobbed his head and sucked. Sehun quietly groaned "You really are a slut." He mumbled. Suho looked up at him with his watery, Doe eyes. He quickened his pace and his mouth was salivating. Sehun cursed under his breath "Shit! I'm coming!" Sehun pushed Suho's head all the way and Suho's eyes widened.

Suho covered his eyes as his mouth was being filled with Sehun's semen. Suho swallowed hard and swallowed. He slowly took out sehun's member out of his mouth. Suho looked up as he was breathing heavily as he was trying to catch air. Sehun smirked "you better swallowed that right." Suho looked down and was breathing heavily but he couldn't hold it in so, he threw up the semen. Sehun growled and scoffed "So, you couldn't hold it in." Sehun grabbed Suho's hair "You little bitch!"

Chanyeol chuckled darkly "You wanna help your friend over there?" He smirked and looked up at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was terrified. He couldn't watch his friend being raped even though he was going to be raped too. He nodded "I...I-I'll do it.." Chanyeol smirked but couldn't hear "Huh?" Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly "I-I said i-i'll do it..." Chanyeol laughed "Okay, slut. Let's do it then." Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and threw him with Suho which he is now on the floor taking air. Chanhun smirked. 

Sehun bended Suho's legs. He putted Suho's Legs where Suho's chest is. Sehun licked his lips "Your hole is twitching. It's looks like it wants my member." Suho shook his head "Y-You're wrong..!" Sehun chuckled as he shook his head "You're saying no but that's not what your body is saying." Sehun positioned his member near Suho's hole.

Suho shook his head "N-No! D-Don't put it in!" Sehun ignored him and slowly put his member in Suho's hole. He groaned "S-Shit! You're a tight one!" Suho's eyes rolled back and he had his tongue sticking out "Ahhh!! S-Stop!" Sehun thrusted hard that it went deep in Suho. Suho threw his head back and screamed "Nghhhhhhh!!! T-That thing d-doesn't belong t-there!"

Sehun smirked as he kept on thrusting and thrusting.  
Meanwhile....  
Chanyeol sticked his member in Baekhyun "You're really t-tight..!" Baekhyun screamed "Stop! T-This is w-wrong!" He pushed it in so deep. Chanyeol chuckled "Come on, cunt! Work your hips!" Chanyeol Thrusted in deep and Baekhyun eyes widened.

"N-No! D-Don't go too d-deep!"  
Baekhyun pleaded as he was being fucked silly. His tongue was hanging out and While Chanyeol is thursting in deep and hard at a animalistic Speed.

"I-I-I don't k-know what t-to feel! T-This i-isn't r-right!" Suho was tearing up and he rolled his eyes back. Sehun smirked "Shut up. You're lying, You really are feeling the pleasure." Suho shook his head "T-That's wrong...!"

Sehun putted Suho on his lap and made Suho face Baekhyun. Baekhyun was staring at Suho as he was worried "P-Please D-Don't look at me, B-Baekhyun!" Baekhyun turned away as he didn't want to see his best friend like that. Sehun started putting his member in Suho's hole.

"No—! ngh!! I-It's Hot! I-I'm b-breaking!" Suho closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Sehun pushed deep into him. Sehun chuckled "So, You like your friend watching you, huh?" Suho shook his head "No—! I-I don't!" 

Baekhyun kept on moaning uncontrollably "A-Ah! I-It's hot! M-My womb! I-It's messed up!!" Chanyeol kept on thrusting his shaft in Baekhyun's Hole hard. You could see a bump in Baekhyun's stomach.

Chanyeol and Sehun pulled Baekhyun and Suho together. Now, Baekhyun and Suho were facing each other. The tallers started thrusting in and out deep and hard. Baekhyun/Suho started to loudly moan everytime The tallers hit their prostate. Suho started to mumble while moaning uncontrollably "B-Baekhyun, I-I c-can't believe i-i'm going to c-come!!" Baekhyun nodded "M-Me too, H-Hyung!" Suho closed his eyes and opened it as he rolled them back "I-I-I'm c-coming!!!" Baekhyun nodded too "Ngh!!! I-I need to—!" 

The smallers Screamed as they came and The tallers came inside them. Their Thrusts were stuttering as The smallers started violently shaking. Baekhyun and Suho started to heavily breath trying to get air. They both fell on the floor.

Chanyeol and Sehun started to smirk as they saw The smallers laying on the floor with cum overflowing out of their hole.

The tallers laughed loudly and darkly "It was fun playing with ya!" They started walking away while laughing.

The smallers were wreaked. They couldn't get up or walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! UwU I swear I wasn’t high ;) *wink* *wink*


End file.
